Plan Q
by BubbledUP
Summary: This was the final option, the last stand, her only hope.


**Plan Q.**

_This was the final option, the last stand, her only hope._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. But a girl can dream, right?

* * *

><p>She sighed.<p>

She had stopped listening a while ago. The words, the sounds no longer reached her ears as they seemed to skip on a path headed to an inventible black hole. His mouth moved so fast, warped into shapes that didn't seem logical. She wondered how it was possible. How long could one person go without taking a breath, to stop and fill their lungs with precious air. The answer - pretty long. And, even when he did take a breath and she tried to say something, a "hold on, babe." or "wait, wait, you wouldn't believe..." was always there to cut her off before she even got her thoughts in order. She loved him, she honestly did. It just sometimes that boy needed to know when to let her speak.

She turned her attention from the cloudy, lively blue sky down to the soft drink that stood in front of her. The strawberry substance that he claimed that "was to die for" satisfied her taste, she thought, as it entered from her mouth with the help of a rather classical white-and-red straw. She plucked it away from her lips and twirled it around her finger. She remembered the first time he asked her out. The girl smiled and blushed. It had been so sudden and if she hadn't woken up [after promptly passing out] to his relieved face, she would have swore that it was a dream. The two had been going out for a while and now, she was currently sitting in Keiko, a small ramen restaurant at the edge of the Hidden Leaf Village for their thirtieth date.

She sighed.

She stared into his eyes. She didn't want to do it but she had no choice. If she wanted to get out of here before she was old and wrinkly, she would have to do... the unthinkable.

Not too long ago, she discovered that there was one little detail she didn't like about her boyfriend. When he got on the topic of something he loved, he just could not stop. He just kept going and going at it and even when she thought there was nothing left to say, he somehow came up with something - anything to say next. In was an never ending cycle- actually, it wasn't even a cycle; it was just him, yapping away at a topic she could even begin to explain. She tried to find to a loophole, a way out. Oh, how she tried! But, nothing had worked.

**Plan A:** _Saying she wanted to go home._ His reply? He hadn't even had the entrée yet? (Then, what had the thirteen bowls of miso ramen and seven plates of onigiri account for.)

**Plan F:** _Staying in the restroom for the longest amount time._ His respond? Walking in, despite the screaming protests and the toilet paper rolls beating against his skull, and calming saying, "Honey, is it that time of the month again?"

**Plan M:** _To fake being sick._ His comeback? Picking her up, bridal style (because somehow having a cold related to her inability to walk) and carrying her home. It would have been sweet if he had not continuous said something every five damn seconds.

For Hokage's sake, she even tried playing the quiet game - Plan J. And what did he do? Say it was a childish game and that was immature, even for her.

Immature? She never considered the fact that she being immature. Maybe, she had been just thinking about herself all this time. And, that maybe she didn't even deserve such a great guy for her boyfriend.

No, no. It was too late to turn back now. She contemplated ever going there. She never thought she would actually use it. Seeing as Plans A through P were crushed beneath the dirt, it was her last hope, her only hope. The ultimate option. All morning she thought of all the possibilities of this plan going wrong (and there were a lot of them), but she decided against it. She didn't want live like this. She had to suck it up and just do it.

The last possibility. The plan was simple though the results could go either.

He was in his rare, momentary pauses; stuffing his face with whatever was on his plate. Or whatever was left of it, that is.

She sighed. It was now or never.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Hmm... "

She tilted her head down and blushed. "Look outside. What do you see?"

The brunette quickly chewed and swallowed before glancing outside.

"Well, there's the sky. And, the path back to the center of the village. A couple of shops here and there. Mental note: We should probably visit that weapon place near the lake another time. Ummm... There's that park! How could I missed that it takes up like only most the scenery." He laughs before continuing.

"The park has a few benches, a pond, a sandbox, which is pretty cool if you ask me. There are some trees and I think can even see some birds from here. Look, there's a red one, a blue one, a black one, a green one though the green one might be some leaves that look to be in a shape of a bird. Oh, I remember this one time, when me and Naruto wen-"

There he goes again. Time to end this.

"You wouldn't believe his face when I- umph."

Just as he turned his head back her direction, he felt something delicate connect his lips. It was soft, surprising and unbelievably delectable. It was then he took the time to notice that the chair his girlfriend was sitting in had fallen on the floor and the chopsticks he was holding were now on the ground. And, that she was... was... As the revelation finally hit him, he felt those - her - lips seep away from his. The girl picked up her chair, straightened herself up and plopped herself upon the seat. She turned her attention to bowl in front of her, pushing its contents around with her chopsticks as if nothing had happened.

"So, you were saying?"

Hinata hadn't taken her eyes off of the ramen as she said those words. Now, that Plan Q - which consisted of kissing the boy when he least expected it - had been completed, she had no idea of what to next. She thought that after she broke the kiss that he would express his undying love for her (and ramble off about it, which she wouldn't mind listening to) or at least that he would kiss back. But, Kiba just sat there like a statue as she stole their first kiss. Hurt and disbelief began to well up and her eyesight began to blur. Her throat constricted and she closed her eyes. Small, clear droplets fell into the ramen in the same distinct pattern.

This time, he sighed.

He looked at Hinata as she hiccuped then murmured. "Was it that bad?"

"No, no, Hinata!" Kiba started, "It just that..."

"Kiba-kun?"

"It just that... I, well..."

_Oh Hokage._

"Isn't it the boy who kisses the girl?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- Huh?" She was lost.

"I mean," Kiba paused. "I'm the one who is suppose to go and kiss you and sweep you off when you least expect it. And, then you'd confess your undying love for me and then we'd get married and have little Byakugan wielding, pet-loving children who..."

Hinata didn't hear the rest of that ramble. Her world went black.

"Oi, oi, Hinata!"

The indigo-haired girl squinted at that blinding light the invaded her vision. She then gasped lightly and blushed beetroot at noticing whose arms she was in. "Kiba-kun."

It sounded airy, needy.

"Hinata. I- I love you." He looked away for a second, feeling the heat rise in his own cheeks. "Well, actually, I've liked you for a while now, even back when you still liked Naruto, but I didn't know what to do. But then, I asked you out and then, all the dates were amazing, especially the time when-" He coughed to clear his throat. "The fact is what you did today, it made me realize that I more than like you. More than I like-like, or like-like-like. It's love..."

Another pause; he shrugs, "I think. I don't know. I just winging it here and- Hey, why are you laughing?"

Kiba noticed that girl was promptly gigglingly away in his arms. She looks into his eyes, still teary, now with mirth. "Just kiss me."

Shocked, he realizes and smiles. "Hai."

Slowly, lips met. Colliding their needs, wants with surprisingly, no interruptions. Ahh, Sakura was right. Plan Q never fails.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My own little sad attempt at humor & romance. The reason? Well, I haven't wrote anything in, well, forever. And, I felt bad. And, I had this idea in my head since like forever. So, here you go. And, hopefully, you like it. Ja ne.


End file.
